The Official Abarat Dare Show!
by KylaSoulSongAlchemist
Summary: Neh, neh! This is Kyla hosting this chizz! My inspiration: Kenza and Lexxa even though their shows are based off of Fullmetal Alchemist! I need dares to torture these people! Rated T because I'm paranoid! Be prepared for possible OOC-ness!
1. Chapter 1

Abarat Dare Show!

Kyla (me!): Hello everyone and welcome to the wonderful show of Abarat Dares from the inspiration of Kenza and Lexxa despite the fact that both of their shows are based on Fullmetal Alchemist!

Candy: Guys, which Hour are we on?

Malingo: Haven't got a clue.

Mischief: Who is that short brown haired girl over there?

Kyla: I'M NOT SHORT! And I am your host.

Mischief: Uhh, 'kay?

Christopher Carrion: Why are we here?

Kyla: Because I RULE THIS SHOW!

Christopher Carrion: You cannot tell me what to do, child!

Kyla: I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE USING SOUND ALCHEMY!

Christopher Carrion: *backs away*

Kyla: Good boy.

Candy: How did you get him to listen?!

Kyla: Being firm. Any ways, I bet your all wondering why you're all here, right?

Everyone: Yeah.

Kyla: This is a dare show. I have rules that are about to be explained.

1: keep the content so that we do not scar children.

2: I will be checking the kinds of reviews that are sent to me, and I will be checking if the dares are appropriate.

Candy: Wait, this is a dare show?!

Kyla: Yes! I've said this multiple times now!

Christopher Carrion: Oh, Hell no!

Kyla: *death glares* You shouldn't be messing with a dragon-tarrie-human mix.

Christopher Carrion: *backs away again*

Finnigan: DRAGON?! DIE!

Kyla: Relax, Finnigan, I'm a Hereafter Dragon. Hereafter Dragons are good. Besides, I'm not fully dragon.

Candy: So wait, we're going to be doing people's random dares?

Kyla: *sigh* YES!

Leeman Vol: What if we do not comply?

Kyla: *refrains from looking at Leeman Vol on purpose* You don't want to know what kinds of Hell I shall unleash. I'm telling you right now. I. Am. Worse. Than. Christopher. Carrion's. Grandmother.

Everyone: *shakes in fear*

Kyla: But I love you guys! Except Leeman Vol and Wolfswinkel. SEND ME DA REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Pillows and Shorts!

Abarat Dares! Ep. 2: Of Pillows and Shorts

Kyla: HELLO! Welcome to the second episode of the Official Abarat Dares show! Today, I have a new temporary co-host!

Everyone: Huh?

Kyla: Everyone, say hello to FMA's… Envy! (I do not own FMA)

Envy: I came here because your wacko host dared me.

Kyla: ಠ_ಠ I'm just going to ignore that.

Leeman Vol: Is that a boy or a girl?

Envy: HOLY CRAP HE HAS THREE MOUTHS!

Christopher Carrion: Yes. He's very strange. (creeps me out, too…)

Kyla: I can read minds using sound alchemy! :D

Envy: *gasp* He looks like death…

Kyla: I knew he'd scare you.

Leeman Vol: Answer the question!

Envy: Oh, right. I'm neither.

Everyone: HERMAPHRODITE?!

Finnigan: DRAGON?! DIE!

Envy: No, no. Not really. I transform. I can choose whether to be male, female, or neither, so I'm not really anything.

Kyla: Can we please get back to the topic at hand?

Everyone: *groans*

Kyla: Righto! I would like to announce that we have a review! WITH A DARE!

Everyone: *fears it's them*

Kyla: The review is from Blue Eyes 110! Envy, if you please…

Envy: Fine.

Blue Eyes 110's message: Lul this looks like it's gonna be one hell of a funny Fanfic.

Kyla: Oh, why, thank you! *glomps Blue Eyes 110*

Blue Eyes 110's message: It would be interesting to find out the baddies most embarrassing moment but that's more of a truth than a dare. Sorry if this didn't help xx

Christopher Carrion: THRICE-CURSED REVIEWER!

Kyla: Simmer down, flamer-boy.

Christopher Carrion: *slaps Kyla*

Kyla: *twitch, twitch*

Envy: Ya shouldn't have done that.

Kyla: *puts Christopher Carrion in a headlock with a scary lack of difficulty* Apologize! To me and the reviewer!

Christopher Carrion: *choking* N-no!

Kyla: *tightens grip and uses a mockingly sweet tone* Tsk, tsk, tsk… Chrissie, you really should be nicer…

Christopher Carrion: *barely breathing* Don't… Call… Me… That..!

Kyla: Then apologize.

Christopher Carrion: I'm… Sorry… Both… Of… You… *is now released from his hostess and mumbles* (Hmph! Who knew a 13-year-old girl could do so much damage?)

Everyone: Wow…

Candy: That… Was… Awesome!

Kyla: Oh, please! He's like a child compared to my strength! *Flips her hair* Anyways, I figured that since there was no "S" after "moments" and no… I forgot what it's called… Look in the parentheses ( ' ) LOOK AT THEM!

Everyone: WE SEE THEM!

Kyla: Yes, well, anyways, I thought since there was no… That thing after "baddies" I assumed that Blue Eyes 110 was meaning the main evil character… Meaning Christopher Carrion… Blue Eyes 110, please tell me if I'm wrong and it will be put up the next episodes.

Kasper Wolfswinkel: I sure hope that's not what the reviewer meant!

Christopher Carrion: Stop using my first name! You may refer to me as "Lord Carrion" or "Prince Carrion" or "Maste-

Kyla: We get it, we get it!

Finnigan: *eating popcorn* How did I get this..? Oh well! Boa, would you like to share?

Boa: Yes, love!

Christopher Carrion: *A broken heart floats next to him and a dark, depressing energy emanates* … Boa…

Mater Motley: Foolish grandson.

Kyla: Um… Carrion..?

Christopher Carrion: *looks crestfallen* … Yes?

Kyla: If it's any consolation, I have love issues, too. And, not to tear you from your sorrow, but you have to do the dare…

Christopher Carrion: *facepalms*

Kyla: Do you remember?

Christopher Carrion: Yes, yes, I remember! *sigh* Let's see, my most embarrassing moment… Do I really have to do this?

Envy: From what I know about dares shows, yes… Unless you want to do the alternate..? *evil smirk*

Christopher Carrion: And that would be..?

Kyla: Like Lexxa and Kenza, I have a secret weapon. Unlike Lexxa, it is not a Mary-sue.

Everyone: *relieved*

Kyla: But, like Kenza, I shall not yet reveal it… Unless you feel like being a test subject, Carrion..? *devilish smile and terrifying aura emanates*

Christopher Carrion: Fine, fine… Let's see… It was at the Dead Man's house.

Candy: *face palms* Oh, Lordy Lou…

Christopher Carrion: This is not in the book. Candy was actually calm enough to spend the "night".

Candy: You promised you'd never speak of this…

Christopher Carrion: I was tired and walked into a dark room…

Candy: No…

Christopher Carrion: I climbed into a bed, not knowing Candy was there… Until she tried to smother me with a pillow.

Everyone: *starts cackling*

Envy: These people are jacked up!

Christopher Carrion: Um… Not that I want any more embarrassment… But Kyla can read minds and will force me to tell the rest…

Kyla: DAMN RIGHT!

Everyone: *shuts up*

Candy: Don't. Tell. Any. More.

Kyla: He has to, it's a dare.

Christopher Carrion: *reluctant to tell the rest but knows Kyla will kill him* She chased me after failing to kill me and pushed me out a window! *blushing* I wasn't wearing anything but shorts and it was very cold…

Everyone: WOAH! *uproarious laughter*

Finnigan: You saw him practically half-naked?!

Boa: *spits out popcorn*

Candy: *blushing like crazy*

Christopher Carrion: *emo corner*

Envy: Oh, wow…

Kyla: *wipes away a tear from laughing so hard* Okay, okay, I think we're done here! Thank you Blue Eyes 110, for without you, we would not have gained so much amusement.

Christopher Carrion: *glares* Evil… Evil reviewer…

Kyla: What was that?

Christopher Carrion: Yikes!

Kyla: That's what I thought. Anyways, that's the end of the show! Thank you and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Of Yaoi and Duck Tape!

Abarat Dares! Ep. 3: Yaoi and duck tape

Kyla: Welcome back to the show of Abarat Dares! YAAAHH! *waves arms wildly* To be honest, there is no telling when I will update! Sorry!

Christopher Carrion: Oh, please, the less you update the less _I _get tortured.

Kyla: Can it, Carrion.

Christopher Carrion: *shuts up*

Kyla: Chrissie!

Christopher Carrion: I told you not to call me that!

Kyla: I feel bad for making you do that dare the other day. HERE IS A CHEESECAKE SOPPAPILLAS! *hands him cheesecake soppapillas*

Christopher Carrion: *noms* Thnng nn. (translation: thank you.)

Kyla: We have another review!

Everyone: *facepalms*

Christopher Carrion: NNNNG! (translation: NOOOO!)

Kyla: Relax. I shall read the pudding message.

Everyone: (wtf pudding?)

Blue Eyes 110's message: Yay my review was used THX so much.

Kyla: Heh, you're the one who threw us for a loop! Isn't that right, Carrion, Candy?

Christopher Carrion & Candy: *glares*

Blue Eyes 110's message: Showed this to my friend and she said this for a dare: proposing someone of the same gender: . Can't wait for next chapter. Mxx

Crickets: *chirping*

Kyla: Alright, guys, keep in mind that if no one proposes I'm sending you all to my secret weapon. *innocent smile*

Everyone: CRAP!

Leeman Vol: Christopher?

Christopher Carrion: *swallows* Wtf?

Leeman Vol: *gets on one knee* Will you marry me?

Kyla: *cackles*

Christopher Carrion: WTFH?! NO!

Leeman Vol: Please? *tries to hug Carrion but ends up half-eaten-cheesecake-soppapillas'd in the face*

Christopher Carrion: *genuinely horrified, runs away, gets chased* HELP ME!

Kyla: Can someone stop Leeman Vol before Carrion becomes even _more_ jacked up in the head?

Christopher Carrion: He- wait! Never mind! I'm not mad! You're helping me!

Malingo: *uses incantation*

Leeman Vol: *gets tied up by conjured ropes*

Malingo: Donezo.

Christopher Carrion: *rocking back and forth in fetal position* Th-thank you, Malingo… *emo corner*

Finnigan: HA!

Kyla: Finnigan, if you put Carrion through any more emotional suffering, I will personally put you through a shredder!

Mater Motely: Why are you defending my pathetic excuse of a grandson? Are you ill?

Finnigan: *backs away*

Boa: I know what's up here.

Kyla: What?

Boa: I know why you're being so nice to him.

Kyla: Oh, really? *duck tapes Boa's mouth* How did I get this?

Christopher Carrion: Blue Eyes 110… Stop torturing me…

Kyla: I was actually very amused.

Finnigan: Until I laughed.

Kyla: Yep. I hate you and Boa.

Finnigan: … Oh! I think I know what Boa meant! You li- *gets mouth duck taped*

Kyla: We're out of time! Thanks, bye, and REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4: Nyan Cat and Serious Issues!

Abarat Dares! Ep. 4 of Nyan Cat and serious issues

Kyla: Welcome-

Christopher Carrion: Are you going to announce the show every time you do it?

Kyla: YES! Because, again, I RULE THIS SHOW! Anyways… Welcome to the offi-

Christopher Carrion: Am I allowed to say it in the next episode? :3

Kyla: Only. If. You. Stop. Interrupting. Me. AGAIN! From the top… Welcome to the official Abarat Dare Show! WE HAS REVIEW!

Candy: Right to the point, isn't she?

Malingo: Must be anxious.

Kyla: We have a review from a guest, who I actually am friends with! He just doesn't have a account. His name is Noah! This is his message…

Noah's Message: Well I've never read Abarats-

Kyla: HOW DARE YOU Noah?! *Throws book at him* READ IT!

Everyone: (wow, she really loves us… But why the torture?)

Noah's message: but how about tying them up and putting gags on them and forcing them to listen to Nyan Cat for three whole hours! I think that's torture.

Jimothi Tarrie and the Tarrie Cats: WE WORSHIP THE NYAN CAT! HOW COULD HE BE TORTURE?! WE HATE YOU, NOAH!

Finnigan: I HATE the Nyan Cat!

Jimothi Tarrie and the Tarrie Cats: HATE YOU! *All start throwing books at Finnigan*

Christopher Carrion: *eating popcorn* YES! YES! KILL THE MAN WHO STOLE MY PRECIOUS BOA!

Boa: I was never yours to begin with!

Christopher Carrion: *Crestfallen, but sees Finnigan's head being bashed by books* I don't know what the Nyan Cat is, but I officially love it!

Kyla: Uh… *Casts a silencing spell and a muscle weakening spell* this is the best I can do for tying them up and gagging them. *Pushes them all into the Nyan Cat room* the spells work exactly three hours long. Now time to play Super Mario Sunshine!

Three hours later…

Everyone: *walk out of the room with ears bleeding, except the Tarries and Christopher Carrion, who comes out giggling like an idiot*

Candy: Oh… My… God… So many Nyan's…

Malingo: I have no Idea what the _Nefernow _that was…

Mater Motely: My _stitchlings_ could provide better entertainment!

Christopher Carrion: *Still roflmfao*

Boa: What the _Nefernow_ is wrong with him?

Finnigan: *half-dead*

Christopher Carrion: *Wipes away a tear from laughing so hard* That was annoying but seeing Finnigan wriggle and writhe like a trapped animal made it _so very worth it…_

Kyla: Well, thanks to my friend, I will have to master a bringing the dead to life spell so that the show may continue in case someone dies here… Heh heh heh… Carrion, beg for reviews.

Christopher Carrion: *Waves arms wildly which is extremely unlike himself* REVIEW! AND THANK YOU, NOAH! If anyone from here tries to kill or harm you in any way, I WILL TORTURE THEM WITH MY NIGHTMARES! Review. And please, torture Finnigan more!

Boa: NO!

Kyla: YES! And I wonder what Carrion would be like as a kid…

Christopher Carrion: THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!

Kyla: Okay, sheesh… Bye everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Kyla's Demon Dares 1!

Abarat Dares! Ep. 5: Kyla's Demon Dares 1!

Christopher Carrion: I have always wanted to do this! Welcome! This is the official Abarat Dare Show! How as that?

Kyla: Your entry needs a little work, then again, so does mine. I might appoint you as my substitute for if I can't do anything. Not only that, but when you fill in for me, you're immune to dares.

Christopher Carrion: YES!

Kyla: Well, we have no reviews.

Everyone: Yes! Wait, what? Then why are we here?!

Kyla: Because I have a few dares of my own to accomplish. :3

Everyone: Oh, Lordy Lou…

Kyla: Kekekekeke! Here goes!

Candy- Hug Christopher Carrion. He deserves it for what I'm about to do to him.

Candy: WHAT?!

Christopher Carrion: O/O; Do I want this? Is this a good thing? It must be pretty bad if Kyla's getting Candy to hug me to make up for it…

Kyla: Exactly. Now, go ahead Candy.

Candy: -_-; Fine. But I won't like it. *Hugs Carrion*

Christopher Carrion: *Goes stiff as a board and makes a sound resembling a scared puppy* ... … … O/O

Malingo: I can't believe Candy just did that…

Candy: *let's go of Carrion*

Christopher Carrion: *An incredible aura envelopes him and he passes out* … Candy…

Kyla: Umm… I'll wait for his dare when he wakes up…

John Brothers- Spend 15 minutes inside a moving glyph. You may not try to escape.

John Brothers: AAAHHH!

Kyla: *Pushes them into glyph room* Let's watch this… *Turns on tv*

Everyone: Where did that come from?

Kyla: No idea.

TV: *shows John brothers running around in a glyph screaming their heads off but not trying to escape like Kyla told them to*

Kyla: *cackles*

Candy: You are just evil!

Kyla: You just now figured this out.

Christopher Carrion: *Stirs slightly and starting to wake up*

Kyla: *light bulb appears above her head* Candy! I have an idea! And it requires minimal physical contact! I read this on the internet once! *Pulls Candy over and whispers her idea*

Candy: That… Actually sounds funny. *Kneels down to Carrion and puts a hand on his cheek* I'm sorry, Carrion, the doctors had to completely remove your body and now you are just a talking head.

Christopher Carrion: *sleepily wails* Noooooooo~!

Everyone: *holding back uproarus laughter*

A few minutes later

John Brothers: *walk into the room* YOU ARE AN EVIL, EVIL LITTLE GIRL!

Kyla: *sighs* It's like you guys haven't figured this out…

Christopher Carrion: I had the weirdest dream that Candy told me I was nothing but a talking head.

Kyla: Time for your dare, Chrissie!

Christopher Carrion: NOOOO! And stop calling me that!

Kyla: You must hug Finnigan. You may not kill him, and Finnigan may not kill or harm you.

Christopher Carrion & Finnigan: WHAT?!

Kyla: Do it or it's the secret weapon.

Christopher Carrion: *groans in an irate way, then hugs Finnigan, practically crushing him*

Finnigan: *face turns blue* A-aah!

Kyla: Umm…

Candy: Uhhh…

Malingo: I cannot _believe_ he just did that.

Kyla: Um… Carrion?

Christopher Carrion: What?

Kyla: Let him go before he dies.

Christopher Carrion: (Demon! I could have killed him! But she had to tell me no!) Fine. *releases Finnigan who is now gasping for air*

Finnigan: wtf is wrong with you and your vicegrip?!

Christopher Carrion: Eh, I saw the opportunity to smother you.

Kyla: Mater Motely!

Mater Motely: WHAT?!

Kyla: Tell your most embarrassing moment. Now. That is your dare.

Mater Motely: Oh, Lordy Lou…

Christopher Carrion: I KNOW THIS ONE! I KNOW THIS ONE! *running around flailing his arms acting like a little kid and acting very unlike himself*

Mater Motely: No. I will not say.

Kyla: Well, Carrion seems to be dying to say it, so he can say it and then you will deal with my secret weapon because you didn't say it.

Christopher Carrion: YES! THE OPPORTUNITY TO EMBARRASS THE HAG! Okay, okay, first of all it's completely ironic. Yesterday morning, I walked in on her and she was _kissing one of her stitchlings! _

Everyone: *busts out laughing* OH, LORDY LOU!

Mater Motely: O/O *gets pushes into the secret weapons' room. Her screams of pure horror are heard*

Kyla: Oh, wow, I think if I continue the show, people will die… I'll have to say bye for now.

Christopher Carrion: _Now? _It was just getting, dare I say, fun! *glomps Kyla* Not only did you let me humiliate That Hag, but you got her tortured, too!

Kyla: Affection! I AM DYING! LET GO BEFORE MY AFFECTION CAPACITY KILLS ME! *get released* Anyways, thank you, bye, and-

Christopher Carrion: REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Kyla's Demon Dares 2!

Abarat Dares! Ch. 6: Kyla's Demon Dares 2!

Kyla: Hello, welcome to the official Abarat Dare show. I am Kyla, your host. Meh. *looks very angry*

Candy: What's wrong with her?

Christopher Carrion: She's mad.

Candy: Why? At who?

Christopher Carrion: At me, and it's a LOOOOOONG story.

Kyla: Shut up, Carrion. And the story will not be told even if there's a dare to tell the story.

Christopher Carrion: I said I was sorry to him!

Kyla: Shut up. Just, shut up.

Christopher Carrion: *downcasted*

Kyla: I have an announcement. I will be making another Abarat series on . My fan series is called "Vial of Nightmares".

Everyone: Oh, Lordy Lou…

Christopher Carrion: I'll bet you hate me in that one as well.

Kyla: I don't hate you. I'm just mad. I'll get over it. There's actually a lot of sympathy thrown at you in my fan series. And I told you to shut up.

Mater Motely: *emo corner* D-d-do as she says, unless y-y-you want to end up l-like me, f-foolish grandson…

Candy: What happened to you, anyways?

Mater Motely: *looks at Candy with teary eyes* You don't want to know the disgustingly adorable horrors that are in that closet…

Candy: Adorable? Hmmm… *light bulb* Carrion! Go in there and find out what it is!

Christopher Carrion: What?! No!

Candy: Don't tell me you're afraid… *evil smirk*

Christopher Carrion: N-no…

Kyla: Carrion, SHUT UP AND DO WHAT SHE SAYS!

Christopher Carrion: *flails his arms angrily* (Seriously, Kyla?!)

Kyla: (telepathic message to Carrion: Yes. Seriously.)

Christopher Carrion: *wtfh face, walks in to the closet*

Everyone: *holds their breath*

Christopher Carrion: *comes out holding a teddy bear* Uhm, this is a joke, right? A teddy bear, Kyla? A TEDDY BEAR?!

Kyla: Yes. It has chocolate inside, too.

Christopher Carrion: *happy as hell* WOAH, REALLY?!

Kyla: No. *takes teddy bear*

Everyone: A'zo and Cha, what is wrong with you, Kyla?!

Kyla: I don't know! *starts crying and runs into another room*

Everyone: ..?

Christopher Carrion: *sigh* I'll go get Emily… *leaves*

Everyone: Who?

Christopher Carrion: *comes back with a tall girl* Em, I swear I don't know why it happened…

Emily (apparently): Uh, yeah you do. Ya put her under stress for the past few weeks and she's finally snapped!

Christopher Carrion: I said I was sorry! I meant it! I meant it! *looks at the floor*

Emily: Where is she?

Christopher Carrion: *points to the room she went in*

Emily: *walks in the room. Comes back with Kyla a few minutes later*

Candy: How did you calm her down so quick?

Emily: Reminding her of something. Hey, I gotta go for patrol. You gonna be okay, Kyra?

Kyla: Yes. Thank you.

Emily: Alright. *leaves*

Kyla: *sigh* I should be fine now! Alright… Dares, dares, dares… We don't have any revews.

Everyone: AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH! NOT HER DARES AGAIN!

Kyla: Well, it has to be from me since I hardly get reviews… *sad, but cheers up*Carrion. Make Leeman mad.

Christopher Carrion: Hmm… THAT'S IT! I saw this on the internet and Hatena once. Hey, Leeman, can you get me a glass of malk?

Leeman Vol: *looks inside fridge nearby* They don't have any _malk _but I can get you some milk.

Malingo: That's what he just said.

Christopher Carrion: Yeah, I want a glass of malk.

Leeman Vol: No, you're saying it wrong, you're saying _malk _like it's a disease.

Malingo: Heh, well how do you say it?

Leeman Vol: I'm saying it the way everyone outta say it, _milk, _m-i-l-k.

Malingo: Yeah, like 2%!

Christopher Carrion: Yeah, whole malk.

Leeman Vol: No, no, no, say "milkshake".

Christopher Carrion: Milkshake.

Leeman Vol: Now say "milk".

Christopher Carrion: Malk.

Leeman Vol: *facepalms* Are you hearing this?

Malingo: Yeah, the man wants a glass of mulk!

Leeman Vol: *wtf face* _Mulk?_

Malingo: Give him the mulk, Leeman!

Leeman Vol: …

Christopher Carrion: LEEMAN! POUR ME A GLASS OF MALK!

Leeman Vol: IT'S NOT PRONOUNCEDTHAT WAY! *Gets into argument with Carrion*

Everyone: *eating popcorn*

Kyla: Malingo, I'm glad you participated in that. I'm sure Carrion couldn't have pulled that off with just himself. That was really all I had to offer, so bye everyone. AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Pairings and Envy

Abarat Dares! Ep. 7: Pairings and Envy

Kyla: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my-

Candy: Kyla?

Kyla: What? What? It's not Pokémon time?

Candy: No. It's not Pokémon time.

Gazza: THIS IS MY FIRST LINE IN THIS ENTIRE DARE SERIES!

Kyla: Aheh, congratulations. Don't blast my eardrums.

Zephario Carrion: … Can anyone tell me where my son is?

Christopher Carrion: …

Malingo: *eating cookie* How is it that we end up with random stuff..?

Kyla: *leads Zephario to Carrion* No idea. Anyways… we do have a review. And a dare each from both Emily and Noah. They both texted me instead of writing reviews. Derps.

Christopher Carrion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH WE'RE GOING TO DIE! *head desk*

Mater Motley: What's wrong with you, boy? Have you gone delirious once again?

Kyla: *pan slaps* SHUT UP AND I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW RANDOM OBJECTS KEEP APPEARING!

Zephario Carrion: Christopher, you have quite a violent little friend, there… although I understand her hatred toward Motely. Describe her.

Christopher Carrion: Short-

Kyla: I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZED!

Zephario Carrion: ಠ_ಠ

Christopher Carrion: -_-; um, well, she's not tall…

Kyla: Um, FUN SIZED! Get your labels right, geez…

Christopher Carrion: Okay, well, she's "fun sized", whatever that means… She has short, brunette hair and her eyes are sort-of a mixture of faint grey, green, and orange. She's also evil, sneaky, malicious, her personality is a bit… well… one minute, she's happy. The next, however…

Zephario Carrion: Oh? She sounds a bit like you. One can never tell when it's safe around you. *nudges Carrion*

Christopher Carrion: No.

Kyla: Ahem, guys, we do have dares. And there's someone I'd like to introduce you all to.

Everyone: Neh?

Aekij: *Is a small, black-furred, red-eyed, pupil-less, anthropomorphic (human-like) cat* Hello. These your friends, Mommy?

Everyone: MOMMY?! AREN'T YOU ONLY 13?!

Kyla: He's my familiar. He just calls me "Mommy" 'cause we have a mother-child relationship and because technically I created him. He's also my new co-host. He has a backwards view on affection.

Everyone: ಠ_ಠ (He's kinda cute, I guess…)

Aekij: My name is Aekij. Can I cut you?

Everyone: O.o;

Kyla: Told ya. Aekij, I'll teach you about what you just said later. ANYWAYS… we have three dares today.

Christopher Carrion: Again, we're all going to die. I REGRET NOTHING.

Candy: Not Boa's death?

Christopher Carrion: I REGRET NOTHING.

Mater Motley: Not even me?

Christopher Carrion: I REGRET NOTHING BUT GRANDMOTHER.

Leeman Vol: What about my proposal?

Everyone: *uproarious laughter*

Christopher Carrion: I REGRET NOTHING BUT GRANDMOTHER AND EVEN HAVING KNOWLEDGE OF LEEMAN VOL.

Kyla: *ahem* Our first dare come from a new reviewer named KoriZunaci. YAAAAY NEW REVIEWER! *glomps KoriZunaci* May I call you Kori-sama?

Everyone: ಠ_ಠ;

Kyla: Anyways, I read the message beforehand, as I always do. Finnigan, come with me.

Finnigan Hob: Why? *gets pushed and locked into some random room with a computer*

Kyla: *turns on TV and pulls out a microphone* Kekeke… Carrion might like this because it's torture to Finnigan.

Christopher Carrion: :D *gets popcorn*

TV Finnigan Hob: ಠ_ಠ What's happening? How come I can hear the dragon girl's voice?

Kyla: Here's the message… "i dare dearest little mister cob to spend an hour in a room with CarrionXBoa

fanfiction and isent aloud to come out until an hour is up...but dont tell him

till hes in and cant get out!"

TV Finnigan Hob: *flails and screams like a four-year-old throwing a fit* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Christopher Carrion: They have Me and Boa fanfiction?

Kyla: Yep. I've seen summaries of some, Just haven't read them yet.

Christopher Carrion: O/O No one tells me these things…

Kyla: CarrionXCandy is more popular, though.

Boa: THANK A'ZO AND CHA!

Candy: NYAAAARRRR!

Christopher Carrion: *looks very offended* That's not too kind, you two…

Kyla: Don't be upset. Besides, you have more fangirls than Finnigan.

Christopher Carrion: I know. *shudders*

Candy: Whenever a fangirl sees him, they hug him. When he hugs them back, they shout "you're not really Prince Carrion, are you?" Then walk away. Then he starts crying.

Christopher Carrion: That was a secret!

Candy: So was the Dead Man's House event!

Christopher Carrion: I couldn't refuse! It was a dare! *looks very angry*

Kyla: ANYWAYS, Corn Cob, read da fanfiction.

TV Finnigan Hob: Don't make me do this!

Kyla: READ IT OR I'LL PULL YOU OUT OF THAT ROOM AND FEED YOU TO MY NEWEST FAMILIAR!

TV Finnigan Hob: *head desk* FIIIIINE! *starts reading* ... Okay, it makes a lot of sense as of now…

Kyla: Corn Cob freaks out in three… two… one…

TV Finnigan Hob: OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO! THIS ISN'T FAIR! THAT ROTTING PIECE OF MEAT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS MY PRECIOUS BOA!

Kyla: Keep reading, Corn Cob. *evil grin*

Christopher Carrion: This is both amusing and slightly painful. But more amusing. :D

Boa: OH LORDY LOU NOT MENTAL IMAGES!

Kyla: *busts out laughing* OH THIS IS JUST TOO FUNNY! I WISH I HAD MY VIDEO CAMRA!

TV Finnigan Hob: NO! NO! NO! WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE THINKING?! NO NO NO NO! Wait, what..? OH GOD NO! A'ZO AND CHA HELP ME THROUGH THIS! MY SWEET BOA IS NOT SUPPOSED TO MARRY HIM!

Everyone: ^_^;

An hour later…

Kyla: *lets Finnigan out of the room* How does that feel, DRAGON SLAYER?!

Finnigan Hob: *instant emo corner and starts bawling* HE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE BETTER THAN ME!

Kyla: *mumbles* Oooh, but he is. Smexier, too.

Christopher Carrion: I heard that. -/-;

Kyla: And you're going to be quiet about it. You heard nothing. What did you hear, Christopher?

Christopher Carrion: Uh, nothing?

Kyla: Nothing.

Boa: What did she say?

Christopher Carrion: Nothing.

Kyla: Exactly. NOW! Noah's dare was for you all to spend an hour locked in a room with Envy. This should be great. :D

Candy: That… what did he call himself?

Kyla: Homunculus. He's my second favorite FMAB character, too. Envy, could you come here?

Envy: *walks in* Hey, 'sup guys?

Mater Motely: I cannot believe he can pull off wearing a tube top…

Envy: What? Don't you think I'm _adorable?_

Mater Motely: No, not really.

Kyla: Even though she's lying.

Envy: *shoots Motely a death glare* So why did you need me here, Kaira (this is my name in my fmab fanfic)?

Kyla: I'm putting you and the Abarat characters in a locked room for an hour. Do with them as you wish.

Envy: Sweet! *gets locked in a room with the rest*

Kyla: *turns on TV*

TV: *shows Envy running his mouth about fashion sense and then starts trying to kill everyone*

Kyla: *busts out laughing*

ANOTHER hour later…

Everyone: *comes out either laughing, hurt, or dead being carried by others*

Kyla: *sighs* Good thing I was taught how to bring the dead back to life… *brings everyone back and heals the rest*

Envy: That was AWESOME! And this Carrion guy's not too bad…

Christopher Carrion: You stabbed me three times… -_-

Envy: And you fought back instead of being a wuss like the rest of these guys! *pets Carrion* You're kinda like that Slender Man only you have a face and you don't have tentacles… And you have nightmares…

Christopher Carrion: Don't pet me and Slender Man is my underling.

Envy: Makes sense. Your fashion sense is darker and you're scarier.

Christopher Carrion: -_-;

Kyla: We have to do Emily's dare.

Christopher Carrion: *head desk* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Candy: What's so bad about her? She seems nice enough.

Kyla: Well, she often teases Carrion to the brink of insanity. She says "It's fun to mess with him." It really is.

Christopher Carrion: Hey!

Kyla: Quiet, Care Bear.

Christopher Carrion: ಠ_ಠ Care Bear..?

Kyla: Nickname. I should make nicknames for all of you. But so far I can only think of thousands of nicknames for Carrion, one for Boa, which would be Snake, and one for Corn Cob, or Finnigan Hob.

Boa: You know what? Nicknames are a sign of either hate or endearment. It's obvious that you hate me and Finnigan, but Carri-

Kyla: *duck tapes Boa's mouth* No. Bad Snake. Bad. I will feed you to Noah, who is part mongoose.

Finnigan Hob: *leaps from emo corner* Imma save you, Boooooaaaaaa! *gets his butt kicked*

Kyla: As I was saying, because you cowards-

Christopher Carrion: I'm no coward! I'll fight you any time, you dragon-cat-demon girl!

Kyla: I can kick your grandmother's ***, so that means I can easily kill you.

Mater Motley: S-shut up… *gets pan slapped*

Christopher Carrion: She deserved that.

Kyla: Agreed.

Candy: Definitely.

Malingo: Especially since she chopped off my head once.

Candy: Don't remind me! *hugs Malingo*

Gazza: *hugs Malingo as well*

Kyla: Back on subject, _please!_ Emily's dare was for Letheo to make out with Deux-Deux.

Letheo: Uh…

Deux-Deux: W-what..?

Kyla: You guys can get a room if you'd like… But keep in mind on the fact that if you don't do the dare in front of us all or in another room, I'll feed you to Miktrab, my newest familiar.

Letheo: Uhhh…

Deux-Deux: Yeah…

Letheo: *pulls Deux-Deux over to him and starts kissing him*

Deux-Deux: *is flailing his arms and legs but can't get Letheo off*

Kyla: *nosebleeds* YAOI!

Christopher Carrion: I didn't think he'd do that so quick…

Letheo: *lets go of Deux-Deux*

Deux-Deux: *is now gasping for air*NEEEH!

Both: *emo corner*

Kyla: *wiping the blood off of her nose* Heh heh, that's about all we have, dare wise. Bye and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Turbo-tastic!

Abarat Dares! Ep. 8: Turbo-tastic!

Kyla: *is flailing around wildly*

Christopher Carrion: ಠ_ಠ

Candy: O_o;

Kyla: NNNNNYYYYYYAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH! Welcome back mah peeps!

Mater Motely: WE ARE NOT YOUR PEEPS! DO I LOOK LIKE AN EASTER TIME CANDY TO YOU?!

Everyone: *cracks up*

Kyla: Oh, my God, you need to catch up on your slang… Either way, we have dares and a guest star! Aekij, would you please introduce him?

Aekij: Let me welcome… Turbo, the Greatest Racer EVAH! From Wreck-It-Ralph!

Turbo: *his lisp is prominent* Hello! Are thethe thome of my adoring fanth, Ky- OH MY GOD NOT YOU! *points at Carrion and hides behind Kyla's desk*

Christopher Carrion: NO! NO NO NO! HE CANNOT BE HERE!

Candy: You KNOW him?

Turbo: Of courthe he doeth! *peeks over the desk* He hit me in the fathe…

Kyla: AAAAAnyways… We have dares. From Emily. She told me in person.

Christopher Carrion: Are you serious?!

Kyla: Yes. *evil smirk* And one includes you.

Turbo: *restraining giggles*

Christopher Carrion: *Facepalm* Let's get this madness over with…

Kyla: You sure you don't want to build up your nerve?

Christopher Carrion: *sigh* Yes.

Kyla: Oooookaaaaay… *gets on her computer to send an email* They should be here in about 3… 2… 1..

Envy: *walks in with his siblings, Lust and Gluttony* Heya! You wanted to see my brother and sister?

Kyla: Uncle Envy, Uncle Gluttony, Auntie Lust! It's good to see you three!

Turbo: O.O Who are they and why do they give me a dreadful feeling..?

Lust: Hey!

Gluttony: Hi, Kyla. Can I eat these people, Lust?

Lust: Wait and see…

Everyone: ಠ_ಠ What the _Nefernow_..?

Christopher Carrion: THAT THING HAS SIBLINGS?! THERE'S NO WAY THEY'RE RELATED! And what do you mean they're you aunt and uncles?

Kyla: Long story short, my last dragon name is Eldriche, which is basically a foreign version of Elric, and they're the blood siblings of the Elric Brothers.

Lust: *to Carrion* You, there. You look like a well-built man. What do you say we have some _fun_?

Gluttony: *sighs and shakes his head*

Christopher Carrion: *shaking badly* I… need an… adult..?

Lust: I am an adult.

Kyla: Whoever gets that reference gets a cookie. Anyways, your dare is to choose who you'd rather spend an hour locked in a room with; Lust or Gluttony.

Envy: OH MAH GAWD! *cracks up and is now rolling on the floor*

Christopher Carrion: *twitch, twitch*

Kyla: Lust would try to seduce you-

Christopher Carrion: She's already trying that-

Lust: And I'm not going to stop until you choose.

Kyla: And Uncle Gluttony would probably try to eat you.

Christopher Carrion: Eat..? Me..? But..? *gears turning in his head*

Turbo: Heh heh heh, he lookth tho confuthed.

Lust: *smiles seductively* If this man doesn't choose me, I might go for the short, pale one…

Turbo: W-what..?! No! *hides under Kyla's desk*

Christopher Carrion: I'm not comfortable with intimacy or being subjected to cannibalism…

Envy: Lust is harder to fight. Gluttony is pretty simple to beat in the dark if you can sense him…

Gluttony: *glares at Envy* Shut up. So what if I'm clumsy? *puts his finger in his mouth and bites it*

Envy: Woah… *backs away* You haven't gotten offended like that before…

Gluttony: Oh, I have. I just don't show it.

Kyla: Envy, by now, you should know that your brother is one Hell of a lot smarter than you. His IQ is 300. He's just shy. *hugs Gluttony*

Gluttony: *too shocked to say anything*

Christopher Carrion: Ugh…

Kyla: Also, Lust can grow her nails out to extreme lengths and they can cut through anything. Gluttony can eat through any known material, and is actually faster than one would think in battle. Like Envy is the Ultimate Mask, Lust is the Ultimate Lance and Gluttony is the Ultimate Predator.

Christopher Carrion: TT_TT I hate this. But I'd rather be bitten than just completely sliced…

Kyla: *Half transformed with her tongue lolled out maliciously* You sure..?

Christopher Carrion: I think… No, yes, I'm sure…

Kyla: Okay then… Uncle, you do know to stop chasing him when the hours up, correct?

Gluttony: *tongue hangs out* Yeah. Do I get to eat him if I catch him before then?

Kyla: Hmmm… You can bite him, but don't kill him.

Gluttony: Awww, but I'm hungry!

Lust: After this, we'll go see if we can find you some humans to eat.

Gluttony: Yay!

Kyla: *leads them to a nearby room and locks the door, then turns on tv to find Carrion practically bouncing off the walls to keep from getting bitten*

Turbo: *screaming his head off as he's chased by Lust*

Kyla: Not gonna happen. *uses an incantrix to protect Turbo*

Envy: *cackles*

Everyone: *both horrified and amused*

An hour later…

Kyla: *lets them out*

Christopher Carrion: *wheezing for breath and has a few bleeding bite marks on his arms and shoulders*

Gluttony: *walks out slightly depressed and has a bit of blood on his face*

Lust: Gluttony, wipe your mouth.

Gluttony: Yes, Lust. *does as he's told*

Christopher Carrion: Why… is… Emily… evil..? *gets healed by Kyla* You homunculi are crazy, absolutely insane, all psychopaths.

Envy: Maybe next time you can meet the rest of my siblings.

Christopher Carrion: There's _more _of you?

Envy: Yep. Seven of us, not counting Father and the Elrics. Me, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Lust, and Gluttony.

Gluttony: There you go again, making yourself look awesome and me like a fool by putting yourself first and me last!

Envy: Y-yikes!

Lust: Is there something wrong? You're never this talkative…

Gluttony: *mischievous smile* I just felt like scaring Envy.

Christopher Carrion: What's your deal with eating people?

Gluttony: Because of my constant hunger pangs I have to almost constantly eat and humans just happen to have a good taste.

Christopher Carrion: I'm humanoid but I'm not human…

Gluttony: Well, that explains why you tasted a bit funny.

Candy: Actually that's because he's now Abarat's greatest comedian to compensate for not being as frightening as he used to be.

Christopher Carrion: Hey!

Lust: You two, can we just _go_? No one here wants to play with me.

Gluttony: *facepalms* (You pervert…) Yeah.

Envy: Toodleloo!

All three: *exit*

Christopher Carrion: *passes out an a nearby couch*

Kyla: Next dare from Emily… The Ultimate Showdown! Candy vs Finnigan vs Letheo!

Malingo: Carrion, Carrion, wake up, this is going to be funny!

Christopher Carrion: *wakes up and jumps off the couch* I DIDN'T DO IT- what? Geshrat, why did you wake me?

Malingo: Candy, Finnigan, and Letheo are going to have an ultimate showdown!

Christopher Carrion: WHAT?! XD THIS MUST GO WITH CAKE!

Kyla: NO. JUST, NO.

Christopher Carrion: Aww…

Candy, Finnigan, and Letheo: *are randomly teleported to an arena that shows up on the tv screen*

Kyla: Begin!

Candy and Finnigan: *team up to take Letheo out of the ring*

Candy: *gives Finnigan an expectant look*

Finnigan: *eyes go wide* No, Candy… don't do this…

Candy: *advances on Finnigan*

Finnigan: *takes two steps back, then starts running away from her* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU!

Christopher Carrion: *bursts into laughter*

Gazza: THIS IS MY FIRST LINE THIS EPISODE!

Mater Motely: AND IT'LL BE YOUR LAST IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!

Gazza: But If I _don't _shut up, how will it be my last? Think about what you just said…

Christopher Carrion: *laughs harder* Grandmother, you're an idiot!

Mater Motely: What did you just call me?!

Christopher Carrion: *stops laughing* An idiot, you _hag_! *continues his now uproarious laughter*

Mater Motely: *bites her lip out of fury until it bleeds*

Candy: *knocks out Finnigan*

Christopher Carrion: *laughs even harder*

Boa: Finny!

Kyla: Pffft, Finny? Buhuhuhahahahahahaaaaaah!

Candy: *walks out of the arena dragging both Letheo and Finnigan* I'm so sorry, guys, but I'd rather not face her weapon…

Kyla: Next dare!

Turbo: YETH!

Kyla: Candy!

Candy: Oh, Lordy Lou…

Kyla: *walks up to quietly tell her the dare* You have to slap Turbo with a fish. That's the whole reason he's here. *hands her the fish*

Christopher Carrion: I HEARD THAT! *now laughing so hard he's just shaking on the floor*

Gazza: Um… Is he dead..?

Christopher Carrion: *still shaking in laughter* N… no… hu… hurts…

Turbo: What, what did Kyla thay?

Candy: *sighs, then walks up to Turbo and slaps him with the fish*

Turbo: ಠ_ಠ What the Hell jutht happened?

Christopher Carrion: *struggling to breathe and can't even speak*

Kyla: I don't know, but we all need to stop talking right now or Carrion will die of laughter. By the way, who gave him cake? He's only this crazy after he has cake.

Mater Motely: I cursed you so that your spells will have a cake-effect.

Kyla: Well that's just weird… not even dangerous or annoying, just… weird… Either way, that's all I have, so bye bye and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Teletubbies and Hugs!

Abarat Dares! Ep. 9 Teletubbies and Hugs

Kyla: *is eating the table*

Everyone: °▲° What the _Nefernow?_

Kyla: My Uncle Gluttony's blood is becoming more dominant. Sorry. I'll stop eating the table now.

Christopher Carrion: So long as you don't start eating _us_, I'm fine… Wait… Boa and grandmother you can eat… Wait… Eating her would be torture… never mind.

Boa: I thought you loved me!

Mater Motely: Grandson!

Christopher Carrion: Well, *moves away from Boa* you don't love me back… and I don't see why _you're_ surprised, grandmother.

Boa: That's no excuse to let someone or something eat me!

Kyla: B****. F***ing hate your guts, Boa.

Christopher Carrion: *slinks away into the emo corner* What happened to being sweet, Boa..?

Candy: Well…

Malingo: You did kinda…

Gazza: Break the man's heart…

Kyla: And that is exactly why I want to strap you to a table, peel off your skin, open up your muscle, dissect you alive, cut off your fingers and toes, rip out your teeth, record the whole thing, and make you watch over and over to hear your own screams and see your _"beautiful self"_ fall apart until you die, you wretched _snake._

Everyone: *quakes in fear*

Boa: … What..? The..? You're… worse than… Carrion… *emo corner*

Christopher Carrion: Wow, and you even came to join me to prove it. Leave me alone. *walks away from Boa* By the way, you're not worse than me, but that was pretty close…

Kyla: YAY! Now, we still have our guest star, Turbo, here-

Christopher Carrion: OH GOD NO. *continues talking, but you can only hear him in the background*

Turbo: 'thup, guyth.

Candy: Hi, Turbo. Sorry I hit you with a fish.

Turbo: 'thall right. It wath a dare… What'th that creep talking about? *points at Carrion*

Kyla: We'll find out at the end of the episode.

Aekij: Who's our dare from?

Kyla: Well, we have two dares from other than me.

Turbo: Who're they from?

Kyla: Emily. Again.

Christopher Carrion: *you can now hear his voice* WITH THE POWERS OF THE NIGHT! What?

Kyla: We have dares from Emily.

Christopher Carrion: …

Kyla: And one's for you.

Turbo: Zomg YETH!

Christopher Carrion: *processing this information*

Candy: Three…

Malingo: Two…

Mischief: One…

Christopher Carrion: WHAT THE- Ah, who gives a damn about my rants anymore…

Mater Motely: No one.

Kyla: I do! :D

Mater Motely: You. Suck.

Kyla: Shut up, Motely. Wait, no, I'm going to call you what Emily and I have been calling you for some time now. Shut up, IT.

Mater Motely: What..?

Kyla: Iiiiiiiit's AN IT IT'S AN IT IT'S AN IT, IT, IT!

Christopher Carrion: *cackles*

Mater Motely: Don't call me that!

Kyla: I'm not calling you "That", I'm calling you "It". You need to clean your ears out.

Mater Motely: *seethes*

Kyla: By the way, one of her dares is for you, IT.

Mater Motely: *screams in rage, tries to kill Kyla, ends up getting her ass kicked*

Kyla: B****. Anyways, Carrion, come here.

Christopher Carrion: But you're all the way over there. You're _five steps away_. I'm lazy. Malingo, carry me.

Malingo: Hell no! You can walk five steps!

Christopher Carrion: But I'm soooooooo tiiiiiiiiiired!

Kyla: Carrion, you're starting to sound like my mom.

Christopher Carrion: … Fine. *walks over to Kyla* What?

Kyla: Get down here, you're too tall! You're like a freaking tree or something!

Christopher Carrion: No, you're a midget.

Kyla: Just get down here.

Christopher Carrion: Why should I?

Kyla: 'cause. I want this to come as a surprise for some.

Christopher Carrion: You're evil.

Kyla: Whatever. *pulls him to her height and whispers* Emily said "I has a dare for Carrion and Turbo. Carrion has to hug Turbo, Turbo can't run away, Carrion can't try to crush Turbo, and it has to last for at least four minutes in front of everyone." Sorry, buddy.

Christopher Carrion: *backs away* Dear Lordy Lou shoot me now.

Candy: What, what's the dare?

Christopher Carrion: I have to…

Turbo: Yeth, yeth?

Christopher Carrion: I have to hug Turbo without crushing him in front of everyone for at least four minutes!

Turbo: I WANT MY MOMMY!

Kyla: And you can't run, Turbo.

Turbo: *starts crying*

Christopher Carrion: Kyla, please don't make us do this; we'll do anything else, please, please, please…

Kyla: What's this? The Lord of Midnight is _begging for mercy?_

Christopher Carrion: … What..?

Kyla: I guess you're right. Maybe you're not good enough to hug him. *using reverse psychology*

Christopher Carrion: What are you trying to say? That I'm a coward?

Kyla: Well, you must be… (Thank A'zo and Cha, it's working!)

Christopher Carrion: … Fine. I'll hug the psycho racer. *picks Turbo up and hugs him*

Turbo: *stops crying and goes completely frozen in fear*

Serpent: I _cannot _believe he just did that. There is _no way_ he did that. I must've gone insane like the rest of these psychos.

Mischief: What..?

Boa: The..?

Candy: _Nefernow_..?

Turbo: *beginning to relax, but only barely* Carrion?

Christopher Carrion: *growls* _What?_

Turbo: Are you growing on me?

Christopher Carrion: Not on your life. *half-lies*

Malingo: Huh. Who would've thought he'd do that? Raise your hand.

Kyla: *is the only one*

Christopher Carrion: *puts Turbo down* Emily, why? Just, why?

Kyla: Trust me; you're going to be all buddy-buddy with her in this next dare.

Christopher Carrion: How so?

Kyla: Were you paying attention when I said the next dare is for IT?

Christopher Carrion: Oooohhhh, now I remember! :3

Mater Motely: …

Kyla: Let's see… Aekij, will you read the dare?

Aekij: Yes, Mommy. "Put IT in a pink dress-"

Mater Motely: Nope.

Christopher Carrion: *snickering*

Aekij: "-and shove IT in a room and force IT to watch Barney and Teletubbies-"

Mater Motely: Nu-uh.

Christopher Carrion: *now laughing*

Aekij: "-for three hours-"

Mater Motely: Absolutely not.

Aekij: "-surrounded by stuffed animals."

Mater Motely: Hell. No.

Christopher Carrion: *rolflmfao*

Everyone: *now laughing at Motely*

Kyla: *uses incantation to put Motely in a pink dress*

Mater Motely: YOU ARE EVIL! *gets shoved into a the room*

TV: *turns on*

Mater Motely (tv): DO YOU HAVE A ROOM FOR EVERYTHING?!

Kyla (on speaker): Yes. *Turns on the tv in the cute-torture room*

Mater Motely (tv): OH A'ZO AND CHA THE CUTENESS IS DEADLY!

Christopher Carrion: Please tell me you're recording this!

Kyla: Of course!

Christopher Carrion: Emily, I completely forgive you!

Turbo: Oh my god thith ith awethome… I forgive you, too, Emily.

About three hours later…

Mater Motely: *is huddled in the emo corner now that she's out of the room* ¤_¤ I hate you all…

Kyla: We know but we don't really care.

Mater Motely: Hate. You.

Candy: Shut up, no one likes you.

Kyla: Candy, you're are awesome for saying that, even though you're awesome anyway.

Boa: I HAVE SOMETHING TO ANNOUNCE!

Kyla: Dear A'zo and Cha…

Boa: I know why you're so protective over Carrion.

Kyla: AAAAAAAAAAND I have no more duct tape. Damn it all.

Christopher Carrion: I've been wondering that myself, actually.

Boa: You like him don't you? You just don't want to admit it. But why would you want to?

Kyla: Well, I thought that being protective would obviously show that I did and that there would need no explanation because it would be obvious, therefore, in a way, I already _have_ admitted it.

Christopher Carrion: Wait what?

Kyla: Nothing.

Candy: I already knew all this.

All of the John brothers: So did we.

Serpent: As to why makes no sense to me, though.

Kyla: Well, that's it. *erases everyone's memory of what Boa just said*

Boa: Why do I feel like I said something important?

Christopher Carrion: Why do I feel like hugging someone else? I don't remember who…

Gazza: PURPLE!

Everyone: …

Kyla: That was close. Bye and REVIEW FOR LORDY LOU'S SAKE! But let's see what Carrion had been saying earlier…

This is what Christopher Carrion had been saying: OH GOD NO. Why must I deal with the insanity of others? I'm not a therapist, nor am I someone you just walk up to and bother! And yet it is done to me anyway! I am not a pushover! ANYONE WHO THINKS SO WILL BE TORTURED WITH THE POWERS OF THE NIGHT!


	10. Chapter 10: WHAT THE NEFERNOW?

Abarat Dares! Ep. 10: WHAT. THE. NEFERNOW?

Kyla: Hi guys! I got glasses! I CAN READ STUFF BETTER NOW! RAAAAAH!

Candy: I didn't know you had a problem reading. And why am I wearing boxer shorts?

Christopher Carrion: And they actually make you look sophisticated.

Kyla: Thank you! Now I feel even worse about your dare… and Candy, you're wearing those as one of your dares.

Christopher Carrion: GOD DAMN IT ALL.

Candy: …

Kyla: Our dares are from Yamki/Emily. The message says it's from "You know who I am", but when I viewed the content, I can see a few inside jokes that Yamki knows. Did I mention she's a dragon too? She's the reason I am one! By the way, I have no more human blood! YAY! I REALLY F***ING HATED BEING HUMAN!

Finnigan: DRAGON?! DIE!

Kyla: YOU KNOW HER, YOU DUMB F***!

Candy: O... K…

Gazza: Soooooo, what are the dares from Yamki? I only feel bad about the first one… Aekij, if you please.

Aekij: Yes mommy! Daddy… *looks at Carrion* I'm sorry.

Christopher Carrion: Wait, what? Were you looking at me? I'm not your father.

Kyla: He says that 'cause he likes you. Like, really, really likes you. He talks about you constantly. Sometimes mimics you. He just adores you. (Kinda like me, without the mimicking…) Yay! I finally stopped myself from saying something out loud!

Christopher Carrion: *confused face*Adores...? Me..?

Aekij: Anyways, the message says "first they hate me, then they love me! Ah, the wonders of being me! I have another dare; this one is for Carrion and it. Carrion has to basically do the same dare he had for Turbo to It, and It can't run away. Also, everyone has to call him care bear for the rest of the chapter, and since sharing is caring, he has to share stuffed teddy bears with it, smile while doing so, and wear a pink tutu. My other dare is for Candy. She has to call Boa her pet snake, make out with Malingo, and wear boxer shorts in front of everyone for the whole chapter. Can I take It into a mystery room and have fun with knives, among other things? Please? And Abaratians? For those of you who hate me 'cause of my dares, MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! You haven't heard the last of me!

-Y. Y.

Kyla: And yes, I totally just edited this. Errors drive me freaking crazy.

Gazza: OCD freak…

Kyla: Damn right. Now Care Bear, I'm really sorry that you have to hug your grandmother. I would much rather die over and over endlessly than do that.

Otto Houlihan and Mendelson Shape: *snickering* Care Bear..?

Christopher Carrion: I really hate my life…

Candy: What the Hell?!

Malingo: *blushes*

Gazza: Candy's MY girlfriend!

Mater Motely: I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SOUL AND PUT IN INTO ONE OF THESE DOLLS! And MUST you conintue to call me "It"?

Boa: I AM NOT A PET I AM A PRINCESS AND I AM F***ING BEAUTIFUL! And I refuse to call that… thing "Care Bear".

Kyla: Motely, your stupid, and yes, she does. Boa, you're not a real princess, like Laguna Munn said. You have a hideous soul. A disgusting, hideous soul. Care Bear?

Christopher Carrion: TT_TT Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Kyla: Hug your grandmother.

Christopher Carrion: But I don't waaaaaaaaaant tooooooooo!

Mater Motely: Yyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaaah, don't hug me.

Kyla: Shut up, Thant. Care Bear, hug your grandmother.

Christopher Carrion: Please don't do this to me…

Kyla: Care. Bear. Hug your grandmother.

Christopher Carrion: *starts crying* Please don't make me do this!

Candy: Wow…

Malingo: This is awful…

Finnigan: I hate to say this, but I actually feel bad for him…

Boa: *smirks* Hug your grandmother.

Kyla: Snake, badgering him is my job, even though I really, _really_ hate that it happens to be this.

Boa: I'll take over, then.

Kyla: Wha-?

Boa: *hits her in the back of the head with a metal pipe that was lying nearby* Goodnight, you stupid dragon.

Kyla: The..? Hell..? *collapses*

Boa: Carrion, hug your grandmother.

Carrion: *stares at her*

Candy: Oh Lordy Lou, she's taking advantage of him.

Boa: Hug her.

Carrion: *tilts his head*

Boa: Go on.

Everyone: *holds their breath*

Carrion: You're a b****, Boa. What did I ever see in you? *hugs Motely*

Mater Motely: *passes out with absolute rage*

Boa: Hahahahaaaaaaaaa!

Everyone: *too shocked to speak*

Kyla: *wakes up* Wha..? What the Nefernow just happened here? Why is Motely passed out? I wanted to burn her!

Candy: *To Kyla* My pet snake just used… Care Bear's affection for her to get him to hug Motely, and then she just fainted. Not only that, but Care Bear just called my pet snake a derogatory term for a vicious, mean woman or a female dog.

Kyla: Used like he was back then… This is why I hate Snake. And I can see you're already using two of your dares. Pet snake and Care Bear.

Candy: I don't like my pet snake. She used one of my frienemies. Well, I guess he's more of a friend than a frienemy.

Christopher Carrion: *blank expression* Thank you, Candy.

Kyla: Oh, and did Boa call Care Bear by his real name?

Candy: Once.

Kyla: Aaaaaaaaand Boa shall get her butt destroyed in a non-epic fashion for not abiding by a dare because she doesn't deserve epic butt-destroying.

Boa: What?! Why?!

Kyla: A'zo and Cha I just freaking said it was because you didn't abide a dare! Are you deaf as well as blind, stupid, and b****y?

Boa: _Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful._

Kyla: You have just brought SHAME to that song. I hated it anyways. Merp. Miktrab!

Miktrab: *somewhat slithers in* Yes? (He is a bat-like creature with a bird-like face, horns, a very long tail, blank, round eyes, and the bones in his wings are crisscrossed)

Otto Houlihan: Look at his wings! He's copying me!

Christopher Carrion: My minions are all idiots…

Kyla: Eat Boa.

Boa: AAAAAAAAHHH! *gets chased by Miktrab* Dragon!

Kyla: He's more of a giant, mutated bat, actually.

Gazza: *does Caramelldansen*

Everyone: *stares at Gazza*

Gazza: *stops* … What?

Kyla: *to Candy* Did something hit him in the head during Absolute Midnight?

Candy: I've no doubt.

Kyla: Yeah… anyways, you guys need to finish your dares. What were they? Umm… oh yeah, now I remember! Care Bear, go put on a tutu and give everyone stuffed bears with a smile. *holds up a tutu* Where the Hell did I get this?

Christopher Carrion: *facepalm* WHY ME?! It's not funny anymore!

Kyla: Actua-

Christopher Carrion: SHUT UP, I KNOW IT'S FREAKING HILARIOUS. *snatches tutu* But I'm wearing it OVER MY PANTS. Got it?

Kyla: Ye-

Christopher Carrion: WRONG!

Candy: Want me to make this easier?

Kyla: Ye-

Christopher Carrion: WRONG!

Candy: *sigh* Here. *gives Carri- I mean Care Bear cake*

Christopher Carrion: YOU'RE THE BEST, CANDY! I'd hug you, but, awkward… *eats the cake*

Kyla: Oh Lordy Lou this will be great…

Christopher Carrion: *pupils dilate and he gets a stupid smile on his face* Why am I holding a tutu? Why is my grandmother on the floor? Why are you wearing glasses? You know you're my best friends, right?

Kyla: Go put on the tutu in the other room…

Christopher Carrion: Okay~! *Goes into the other room*

Candy: What… have I done..?

Kyla: Possibly destroyed the entire world because the things he does after he eats cake make absolutely no sense and may cause a catastrophe by defying destiny, the laws of physics, and switching an entire personality altogether.

Christopher Carrion: *walks in wearing a tutu (over his pants like he said before) and carrying teddy bears* There are stuffed animals in there! Here you go! *gives one to everyone*

Kyla: *dying on the floor of laughter*

Christopher Carrion: Kyla, Kyla, here's a teddy bear! *holds one out to her even though she's on the floor*

Kyla: *reaches for teddy bear and takes it, still laughing* Iz so cuteheheheh, fluffeheheheh…

Candy: Yeah, you can get him to do pretty much anything if there's cake involved.

Mater Motely: *wakes up, sees Care Bear in a tutu holding a teddy bear, passes out again*

Christopher Carrion: Kyaa~! I'm so happy! *cakes wears off* What? Why the Hell am I wearing this?!

Kyla: It was a dare… *shakes in silent laughter*

Christopher Carrion: Uh-huh, great, can I take this off now?

Kyla: Ya finished, so yes.

Christopher Carrion: *leaves*

Kyla: Candy!

Candy: A'zo and Cha help me…

Kyla: You have to make out with Malingo. And you've been calling Boa your pet snake. And you're already wearing boxer shorts.

Malingo: *blushes again*

Christopher Carrion: *comes back without the tutu* I missed nothing.

Kyla: Only my annou-

Christopher Carrion: I MISSED NOTHING.

Kyla: YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! BADABADABADADERPADERPADERP!

Christopher Carrion: Did you just "derp" me? Did you just "DERP" ME?!

Kyla: YES I DID!

Christopher Carrion: *looks really mad for second, then just smiles* Yeah, I'm not going to do anything.

Kyla: And I was just messin' with ya.

Christopher Carrion: I figured. Why is it that Candy and Malingo look freaked ou- oh wait, I remember now.

Kyla: Heheh, yeah. Candy? Malingo?

Candy: *sigh* This is only because I don't want to be on Kyla's bad side! *Pulls Malingo and begins kissing him*

Malingo: *goes completely rigid*

Gazza: *twitches*

Candy: *Let's go of Malingo and walks away*

Malingo: *confused face*

Mater Motely: *wakes up* I had the strangest dream that my grandson was wearing a tutu over his pants and giving everyone teddy bears. Horrifying.

Kyla: Yeah, that wasn't a dream. And you've woken up just in time for Emily to take you into a room with knives! Lemme call her… *pulls out phone*

Mater Motely: What..? WHAT?! AAAAAAAAAAHHH! *runs around the room screaming*

Kyla: *on the phone* Hi, Emily-san. Yeah. Yes, they all did they're dares, except Boa wouldn't refer to our morbid friend as "Care Bear". What'd I do? I had Miktrab chase her. Heh heh, yeah, he's still chasing her. Want to hear? Okay. *Holds out the phone*

Boa: A'ZO AND CHA HELP MEEEEEE!

Kyla: Yeah, I know! She totally deserves it! Either way, the only thing left is your torture phase with It. Yeah, It's running around the room screaming. Yeah, it's getting annoying. Right now's fine. Okay. See ya in a sec.

Emily: *teleports into the room* Hiya! Yeah, I'm just gonna take It for a while… *grabs Motely by her shoulder and drags her away*

Mater Motely: *screams out undecipherable randomness*

Christopher Carrion: Ooh, torture _directly _from one of the strongest of dragons… yeah, no sympathy from me. She deserves it completely.

Kyla: And I was her apprentice! I'm proud to have been trained by her!

Christopher Carrion: You're not her apprentice anymore? What are you now?

Kyla: I'm a level one knight. I have an apprentice now, too.

Christopher Carrion: Really? Who?

Kyla: I'd rather not tell you.

Christopher Carrion: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You won't teeeeeeelllllll meeeeeeee? What's wrong with you? Are you ill? You tell me everything!

Finnigan: What's going on here? Kyla, you're friends with Carrio-… Care Bear?

Christopher Carrion: You could say that.

Kyla: Although it's more like we're platonic friends.

Finnigan: *confused face*

Everyone: *confused face*

Boa: *still being chased by Miktrab* I KNEW IT!

Emily: *from the other room* I SENSE CONFUSION! WHAT WRONG WITH THEM BEING TOGETHER?!

Boa: *still being chased* I FREAKING KNEW IT!

Kyla: *blushes* WE WEREN'T PLANNING ON TELLING THEM _THAT_ MUCH!

Emily: SORRY!

Christopher Carrion: …

John Brothers: We already knew this.

Kyla: Aaaaaand you said nothing. I'm going to end this here before it gets any more awkward… review… stuff like that… bye…


	11. Chapter 11: Cute Carrion!

Abarat Dares! Ep. 11: Carrion Cuteness!

Kyla: Welco-

Christopher Carrion: RAWR!

Kyla: … I'll just ignore that. Oh, and Envy's here.

Envy: Hiya!

Christopher Carrion: -_-;

Boa: IIIIIIIIIIII FRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG KNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW IIIIIIIIITTTTTT!

Kyla: WE GET IT, BOA! And the girlfriend thing is a bit of an inside joke, actually…

Gazza: I WANT TO DANCE!

Kyla: NO ONE CAAAAAAAAARES! And Aekij is apparently a Bakeneko. More specifically, a Nekomata.

Aekij: And it feels freaking awesome!

Malingo: I did notice he looks different…

Christopher Carrion: What?

Kyla: A Bakeneko is what the Japanese call a cat-spirit or a monster-cat. There are different methods of cats becoming Bakeneko. Aekij is a Nekomata, or a two-tailed Bakeneko that can regenerate and gain control of corpses but jumping over them. He just went through transformation a few nights ago. He has two tails, longer fur, a long fringe that covers his right eye, the long fur from his head trails down his back, and a white patch of fur on his chest. But now he's taller than me… TT_TT

Aekij: Sorry, Mom…

Christopher Carrion: For Midnight's sake, can we just get over with this?!

Kyla: Fine, Mr. Grumpy…

Aekij: Yamki's dare says that she wants Carrion to turn either chibi or himself as a kid for the chapter. Candy has to babysit him. And Envy is going to hand out cookies with notes. In each note will be two pieces of paper, one with a dare, and one with a name. You are to do that dare to whoever's name you get. If you get your own name, trade names with someone who has their own name as well.

Kyla: MEOW!

Christopher Carrion: I already said… but… nej…

Kyla: Sorry, you don't make the rules. Besides, I'm curious as to how you were as a kid.

Christopher Carrion: *twitch twitch*

Mater Motely: Great, this means I get to scar him even more!

Kyla: I will eat your face. Uncle Gluttony would be so proud of me.

Boa: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG- *gets hit in the head with a brick*

Kyla: *turns Carrion into a four-year-old*

Kid Carrion: *pouts*

Candy: Aaaawwwww… *picks him up*

Kid Carrion: *struggles* Nyuu! Nyuu! Put me down! Imma not your kid!

Kyla: I didn't know he was a blondie… he's just too cute!

Malingo: I don't understand how something so cute turns grotesque…

Kid Carrion: *starts crying* Is not a my fault! Is Gramma's fault!

Kyla: And that is why I genuinely hate Motely.

Mater Motely: *snatches Kid Carrion*

Kyla: *tackles Motely, leaving her with a chunk ripped out of her arm* I don't think you'll be hurting him.

Kid Carrion: *hugs her* Soooo meeeeeaaaan! *sees Aekij* Hi Aekish.

Aekij: Awww… I feel awkward for always wanting to call you "dad" now…

Kid Carrion: *sucks his thumb*

Candy: *picks him up*

Kid Carrion: NYUUUUUU! PUT ME DOWN!

Candy: I'm supposed to babysit you.

Kid Carrion: I KNOW! TEH DARES ARE EVIL LIKE YAMMIKI!

Kyla: He's even cuter when he can't pronounce things very well…

Kid Carrion: I not unnertand cute… Why Imma cute now?

Kyla: You're always cute!

Everyone: … (dafuq?)

Kid Carrion: Is 'cause I don has scars now, isn it? *glares*

Everyone: …

Kid Carrion: I knew it! You're all mean! *sulks*

Kyla: You guys are just awful. AWFUL.

Mischief: But-

Kyla: AAAAAWWWWWFFFFFUUUULLLL.

Candy: … can we get to the dares?

Kid Carrion: Yes pwease, I don like teh attenshun…

Kyla: FIIIIIIINE! Envy…

Envy: :3 Rawr. *passes out the cookies and notes*

Kid Carrion: :3 *noms cookie* Huh..? *glares at the note, hugs Malingo* It told me to.

Malingo: *slaps Candy*

Candy: *slaps Motely with another fish then walks over to Kid Carrion to keep an eye on him*

Mater Motely: I hate you, Yamki…*Hesitantly tackles Gazza*

Gazza: *pushes Motely off* Nyeh! Stay away from me! *Takes off his shirt, puts it around his waist, throws his shoes at Mischief and his brothers and starts chasing them*

Kyla: *sitting at her desk watching the scene unfold*

Aekij: *same*

Kid Carrion: Hey, Aekish, can I get up dere so I can see?

Aekij: Sure. *helps him up*

John Mischief: *while being chased, he grabs a lamp and throws it at Boa*

Boa: SERIOUSLY? *rubs her head, reads note* Oh Lordy Lou, help me… *reluctantly walks up to Leeman, grabs him, kisses his cheek, and runs into the bathroom*

Kyla: *cracks up, falls out of her chair*

Kid Carrion: *does the same, falls against Aekij, knocking them both down*

Aekij: *can't stop laughing*

Leeman Vol: *confused face* What… just… what..?

Kyla: *is laughing so hard she's squeaking*

Leeman Vol: *reads note* Tell a story… TO THE _NEPHAUREE?!_

Kyla: *you can't even hear her laughing anymore*

Aekij: MOM, BREATHE!

Kyla: *scratchy inhale, keeps laughing audibly*

Leeman Vol: *cautiously walks over the Nephauree, who are attempting to convince Zephario that they're a hush puppy* Hi.

Nephauree: We swear, we're a hush pu- what do you wish to speak with us about, Leeman?

Leeman Vol: Once there was a boy who got lost in the woods. A wolf killed him and he was eaten by bugs. The end.

Nephauree: The wolf would have eaten a majority of the boy, leaving the rest to other scavengers. A wolf and other creatures are not wasteful enough to leave _all_ of the boy to the bugs. Your argument is irrelevant. And now we must continue with our dare and try to convince Zephario that we are a hush puppy, for we do not wish to anger the insane short dragoness that appears to enjoy the company of our client's grandson (for whatever reason). *turns back to Zephario* As we were saying, we swear that we are a hush puppy.

Zephario Carrion: First of all, you are not very good at lying. Second of all, only one of you could become a single hush puppy, whereas all of you would become many. Third of all, I have yet to read my note. Speaking of which, I'm blind. Would someone do me a favor and read this?

Kyla: MEOW! *levitates over to Zephario* I'll read it.

Zephario Carrion: Thank you.

Kyla: It's good to find someone who's actually appreciative… *reads note* you just have to tickle Jimothi Tarrie.

Zephario Carrion: that doesn't sound too bad. And him I can find by the sound of his voice. *walks over to Jimothi and pokes his side*

Jimothi Tarrie: *makes a higher pitched laughing sound than Kyla's earlier squeaking*

Zephario: T_T;

Kyla: O.O;

Jimothi Tarrie: What..? Oh well, I just have to pour punch on Wolfswinkel. *walks into a random room and comes out with a bowl of punch*

Kid Carrion: *walks over to Kyla, Zephario, Leeman and the stunned-by-pownaged-Nephauree with Aekij* How is dere all dese doors dat lead to diffent rooms?

Kyla: I haven't even figured that out, but Wolfswinkel's about to get punched.

Kid Carrion: *evil smirk*

Jimothi Tarrie: *walks over to Wolfswinkel and pours punch all over him and his hats*

Kaspar Wolfswinkel: WHAT THE NEFERNOW, JIMOTHI?!

Jimothi Tarrie: No punchsies backsies! *runs off laughing like a maniac*

Kyla: *starts laughing again*

Kaspar Wolfswinkel: *twitches, reads his note* Hey! Old man!

Bill Quackenbush: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!

Kyla: BILL! THERE IS A SMALL CHILD IN THIS ROOM! SMALL! CHILD! *points at Kid Carrion*

Kid Carrion: :D For once, respect for da child!

Bill Quackenbush: AH, SHADDUP YA MINIATURE BEAST!

Kyla: I DON'T WANT TO! AND I'M A BEAST AND I'M PROUD! PRRRRROOOOOUUUUUD! Now do your dare. *picks up Kid Carrion and hugs him*

Kid Carrion: :3 Meep!

Bill Quackenbush: *attempts to steal Finnigan's sword*

Finnigan Hob: HOW DARE YOU?! *kicks Bill in the face* Don't touch my sword EVER AGAIN!

Kyla: *is laughing her butt off in her head*

Candy: XD Oh Lordy Lou…

Finnigan Hob: *reads note* … um… crazy dragoness? Do we have any cupcakes?

Kyla: Cupcakes?

Kid Carrion: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Finnigan Hob: I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm going to the cupcake room…

Kyla: YAMKI, WHAT WAS ON THAT DARE?!

Finnigan Hob: *comes back with a cupcake* Um, here? *gives cupcake to Kid Carrion and walks away*

Kid Carrion: *starts crying* I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! *sucks his thumb*

Candy: Really, what just happened?

Kyla: Carrion's afraid of cupcakes.

Candy: He's afraid of cupcakes, and yet he loves cake. Non-existent logic, much?

Kyla: Yep. And apparently he's afraid of purple after eating cake.

Candy: Really? *takes Kid Carrion from Kyla*

Kyla: I'm pretty sure that's all we have for today, so review…


End file.
